


Heart

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir asks about Duro, who Agron had only mentioned once since they’ve met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Agron head was pillowed in Nasir’s lap, the Syrian’s fingers running through his short hair, lulling him into sleep. It had been a long day and Agron was for Neapolis the following morning. Agron was just about to fall asleep when he felt Nasir place his free hand against his heart.

Agron opened his eyes and looked up at his Syrian who seemed lost in thought. Agron reached up and touched Nasir’s cheek, caressing the skin softly. “Speak your thoughts.”

“You only spoke once of your brother,” Nasir said softly, looking down at Agron.

“You wish me to tell you of him?” Agron asked, already feeling his heart ache at the thought of his brother.

“If it pains you too much, you do not have too.”

Slowly, Agron sat up and moved so he was in front of Nasir and laced their fingers together. He pressed a kiss to the back of Nasir’s left hand, his lips lingering for a moment. “Duro was a big part of my life, it is only fair that you know of him.”

Agron took a moment before he spoke. “Duro was younger than me, and when he was born my mother told me that he was mine to protect. Our father died when we were young so I took it on myself to raise him, and teach him everything our father taught me and that I taught myself.”

“You two must have shared a close bond.”

Agron nodded. “I loved him and I did all I could to keep him safe.” Agron then looked away, frowning. “But I failed.”

“How did it happen?”

“He took a sword in his chest that was meant for me,” Agron replied with a shaky breathe. “His last words to me were ‘I save you this time, brother.’” He looked at their joined hands to see them shaking, he was shaking. He pressed his forehead against Nasir’s. “Sleep would not come for the longest time, for I would see his face every time I closed my eyes.”

“I watch you sleep, do you still see him?”

“Yes.”

“I wish he had not been killed,” Nasir said. “I do not like to see the person I care for with a broken heart.”

“My heart didn’t break,” Agron confessed. “I felt it die with Duro.”

Nasir was silent and started to pull away, but stopped and held Agron’s hands tighter, before pressing a kiss to Agron’s forehead. Agron raised his head to look at Nasir, seeing a bit of sadness in his eyes. Agron let go of one of his hands and cupped his face. “Something else troubles you. Tell me.”

“They are thoughts of a selfish nature,” Nasir confessed.

“You are one of the lest selfish people I know,” Agron said, caressing Nasir’s cheek. “Speak your thoughts, Nasir.”

Nasir looked troubled for a moment and looked away. “I question what I am to you, if you have a dead heart.”

Agron felt frozen for a moment, having not realized that his words could be perceived as something else. He brought his other hand up to Nasir’s face and gently turned the Syrian’s face towards him once more and looked into his eyes. “You are my heart.”

“But-”

“Yes, my heart died,” Agron said. “but it found life once more.” He took Nasir’s hand and placed it against his chest. “It beats for you, and you alone.” Nasir’s eyes widened, and Agron pressed a kiss to his lips. “I prayed the Gods would take the pain of Duro’s death away, and they listened.”

“The Gods do favor you then,” Nasir replied with a smile.

Agron nodded and kissed Nasir softly. “They favor us both.”


End file.
